mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:No Second Prances/@comment-15889853-20160503052952/@comment-27346531-20160503204652
I'm sorry but I have to disagree with the points you made here. "Since hearing Starlight would make yet another appearance in it, I instantly just had the feeling that the episode just wouldn't be as good as anyone else would call it. And I was certainly right that it would not turn out to be as good as every other fan who likes it would." So.. you're basing your opinion on one particular character whom you don't happen to like? It's fine if you don't like Starlight Glimmer as a character but I'm sorry, that's a weak argument to dislike''' one single element of the entirety of the episode by deeming it the worst.' ''"When it comes to mean-spiritedness done in the wrong way as in "going way to far"" I didn't think this episode was mean spirited in the least. If you take a step back and actually understand Twilight's lack of trust she has held against Trixie since season three. The two hadn't shared any screen time since Magic Duel. You seem to forget Trixie is an egotistical showmare, did you pay attention to Twilight's expression of hesitantly forgiving her? Trixie only gave out a half baked apology because she got herself into trouble like a troubled child apologizing to his parents for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar only to cause more trouble again. I understand why Starlight wouldn't want Trixie as her first friend with their pasts combined worrying of one or the other being bad influences on each other, especially an egotistical pony like Trixie some seem to forget. Twilight is not wrong nor right in this situation. Have you ever heard of conflict within a story? This creates''' conflict''' between the three, why is when conflict is shown between characters, some always paint it as "mean spirited"? I suppose It Ain't Easy Being Breezies is mean spirited because of Fluttershy kicking the breezies out for taking over her kindness. Twilight is not the perfect princess some build her up to be, this is keeping with Twilight's character as she is shown to be skeptical and mistrusting of others such as Discord and any other antagonist and yes, even Starlight Glimmer. Don't get me started on screaming "but she forgave Starlight and not Trixie!!!" Allow me to elaborate; Starlight is a misguided pony. She thought she was making friendships for the right reasons by thinking her philosophy is to be equal. Twilight was untrusting of Starlight in The Cutie Map as well, did you forget that? Here's the thing, Twilight''' wanted''' to help Starlight teach what she knows about friendship with Starlight accepted Twilight's hoof, taking her in as her pupil. What did Trixie do at the end of Magic Duel? Only gave out a half baked apology and left when she got in trouble. There was no screentime shared with these two since season three. Twilight had a right of not trusting Trixie because of how egotistical and self aborbed she is. She's a trickster. Just because she's the Princess of Friendship doesn't mean she can't be wary of certain friendships. Look at the scene in Rainbow Rocks when Sunset Shimmer is helping her up, did you look at Twilight's reaction of hesitantly taking her hand? She was untrusting with Sunset Shimmer as well. That's natural. I believe Twilight's hesitation to trust Trixie as Starlight's first friend felt natural and keeping within her character. Trixie didn't redeem herself in Magic Duel near the end, just giving an apology is not really a reformation. In this episode, it shows that she really wanted to redeem herself of her past actions on not just Twilight, but Ponyville as well. "(way worse than Discord doing the same exact thing)" So, how's this worse than Discord's? "Twilight's attempts to suggest a new friend to Starlight were ridiculously silly and stupid" I have to disagree again. Twilight fears with Starlight's and Trixie's troubled pasts would be a bad influence on her newest pupil whom is recently starting out on newly formed friendships fearing Starlight would relapse back into her villainess ways because of Trixie's personality. Twilight's reasoning is understandable of where she's coming from. "as with pretty much every single episode where Starlight plays a major role (with a Hearth's Warming Tail being the next installment)" Like my first point, you're instantly assuming AHWT is going to be a bad episode just because Starlight is in there? Your opinion is pretty biased here. "all I want is for the show to minimize her roles someday soon for the best." Well, I hate to burst your bubble but she's part of the main cast whether you like it or not. I'm sorry she overshadows your favorite character so much. Also, you can't dictate for what's best for them on the show or what's not best for the show, you're not the crew or the writers of the show. Therefore, you cannot deem what is best for them. Stop belittling others for praising/enjoying/liking this episode just because you didn't like it. For example, I didn't think Crusaders of the Lost Mark is that great but I don't belittle others for enjoying it.